The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Kirimaji Double Blue Velvet’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Tochigi, Japan during March 2003. The objective of the breeding program was the development of new double-type Petunia cultivars have a strong, spreading growth habit and attractive flower coloration.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was the unnamed proprietary Petunia×hybrida breeding selection, not patented, characterized by its single-type, dark purple-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and low mounded, cascading growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was ‘Petudre Violet’, not patented, characterized by its semi-double type, violet-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and medium mounded, cascading growth habit. The new Petunia was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during October 2003 in a controlled environment at Tochigi, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since October 2003 at Tochigi, Japan and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.